mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jessica D. Stone
| birth_place = Valencia, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1997-present }} Jessica D. Stone (born January 29, 1990 in Valencia, California, U.S.) is an American actress. Filmography First debuting in theater as a young child, Jessica D. Stone has acted in numerous titles since and has previously worked with actors such as Leslie Neilsen, Thora Birch, Lauren Bacall, Siobhan Flynn, J.B. Blanc among many others and has been directed by Rob Lieberman and Taliesin Jaffe, to name a few. Stone's first credits include the mini series Knots Landing: Back to the Cul-de-sac (1997) with Michelle Philips, Jeremy Roberts, Guy Siner, and J. Patrick McCormack, the science fiction television movie Brave New World (1998) along with Leonard Nimoy, Daniel Dae Kim, and Miguel Ferrer, and the recurring role of Alicia Geiger, screen daughter of actress Mandy Patkin's character, in several episodes of Chicago Hope (1999–2000) with Freda Foh Shen, Bruce Davison, Natalia Nogulich, and Kitty Swink.Jessica D. Stone Resume NowCasting.com. Retrieved 20 January 2009. Following her later credits, Stone had a guest role in an episode of 7th Heaven (2000) starring Catherine Hicks and Stephen Collins, appeared in the comedy Play Dead (2001), which was co-produced by Mickey Cottrell, made a small appearance in the short drama Wheels Locked (2001), was featured in the fantasy film The Migration of Clouds (2002), and voiced Marcie Johnson in the television special A Charlie Brown Valentine (2002). Her Star Trek Enterprise guest star performance as the young Suliban girl Narra was followed by a recurring role as the younger version of Rachel Griffin's character in three episodes of Six Feet Under (2001–2002) with Ed Begley, Jr., Joanna Cassidy, Robert Foxworth, Cristine Rose, Bill Cobbs, Ed O' Ross, Joel Brooks, Chase Penny, Amy Wiezoreck, and her Detained co-star Wilda Taylor, and as the leading voice in the animated series Stanley (2001–2004) in addition to a special to the series Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up (2006). Further credits include the short film Room to Grow (2005), two guest roles in the series Hannah Montana (2006) with Patrick Kerr, and another guest role in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2007). In addition to her acting career following her voice-over works including anime, Stone has often been credited alongside fellow actors Rachel Hirschfeld (in whom they first worked with one another in the anime dubbing industry during the recording session of the TV series Haibane Renmei), Tricia Dickson (a.k.a. Wendy Tomson), the renowned Carrie Savage, Patrick Seitz, and Hunter Mackenzie Austin--all of whom are licensed to New Generation Pictures in association with Bandai Entertainment, and vice versa. Following her work in anime and non-anime voice-overs, Stone has in the past been seen at anime and non-anime conventions and panels--most noted was her invitation as a special guest to Disney's California Adventure's official opening of the new Playhouse Disney Live on Stage! show that took place on 11 April 2003 accompanied by actor Charles Shaughnessy,Playhouse Disney Live on Stage show Charles Shaughnessy Official Website. Retrieved 17 January 2009. and her appearance at the Anime Expo 2005 convention that took place on 3 July in Anaheim, California along with the rest of the Read or Die cast and creative team. She has also been noted for dedicating her time to community services such as her participation in the Actors' Fund of America Looking Ahead Program in that she was a fully committed member of the Leadership Council during 2005-06 alongside fellow actors and frequent anime voice actor co-stars Megan Harvey and her sister Brittney Harvey.The Actors' Fund of America Looking Ahead Program - Leadership Youth & Parent Council lookingaheadprogram.org. Retrieved 15 July 2009.Stone photos at Looking Ahead Program lookingaheadprogram.org. Retrieved 15 July 2009. Though Stone is often credited as Jessica D. Stone, or simply as Jessica Stone, she is sometimes credited as J.D. Stone or Jay D. Stone. Education Miss Stone graduated with a High School Diploma at the Agua Dulce Academy, attended A.A. College of the Canyons for her transfer studies, and received a Certificate of Proficiency at the High School State of California. Training As far as Stone's theatrical training goes, she had been respectively coached by several trainers. For looping, she was trained by Terri Douglas. For musical theater, she was trained by Carol Weiss. In private coaching, she was trained by Kailey Hummel and Diane Christiansen. For acting, she was trained by Patrick Malone. For audition technigues, she was trained by Michael Kostoff. For voice-over, she was trained by Sue Blu, Cynthia Songe, and Andrea Romano. For singing, she was trained by Andrea Vibe. And for dialects, she was coached by J.B. Blanc during the recording session of R.O.D the TV. Roles Voice-over & Live roles (Lead and/or supporting roles in bold) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (TV series) - Narra *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' (TV) - Marcie Johnson (voice) *''Daycare Nurse'' (Computer game on link title) Nurse (voice) *''Stanley (TV series)'' - Stanley (voice) *''Six Feet Under'' (TV series) - Young Brenda *''7th Heaven'' (TV series) - Chrissy *''Chicago Hope'' (TV series) - Alicia Geiger'' *''Play Dead'' (Movie) - Dustine Murphy'' *''All I Want for Christmas'' (Movie) - Lollipop Kid (credited as J.D. Stone) (This is her brother, Jonathan David (J.D.) Stone) *''Infested'' (Movie) - Young Tyler (voice) (credited as J.D. Stone) (This is her brother, Jonathan David (J.D.) Stone) *''Phenom'' (TV series) - Anthony (credited as J.D. Stone) (This is her brother, Jonathan David (J.D.) Stone) *''Murder of Innocence'' (TV Movie) - Queenbee Boy (credited as J.D. Stone) (This is her brother, Jonathan David (J.D.) Stone) *''Knots Landidng: Back to the Cul-de-Sac'' (Mini-TV series) - Molly Whittaker *''Brave New World'' (TV Movie) - Death Center Alpha Girl #2 *''Wheels Locked'' (TV short) - Sydney *''A Light in the Forest'' (Movie) - Mistletoe *''The Migration of Clouds'' (Movie) - Whimsey *''Room to Grow'' (Movie) - Whoad (voice) *''Hannah Montana'' (TV series) - Girl #1; Spectator #2 *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (TV series) - Garden Girl #3 *''Jerry Springer Pilot'' (TV Series) - Series Regular (unknown role) *''America's Most Wanted'' (TV Special) - Co-star *''Knot's Landing Reunion'' (TV Special) - Co-star *''Mad TV'' (TV Special) - Co-star *''All That'' (TV Special) - Co-star *''Unmoving Sun'' (Movie) - Lead (unknown role) *''Blue Streak'' (Movie) - Supporting (unknown role) *''The Parent Trap'' (Movie) - Supporting (unknown role) *''Kathy's Song'' (Movie) - Supporting (unknown role) *''Hip, Edgy, Quirky'' (Movie) - Supporting (unknown role) *''CJ-7'' (TV) - Unknown Role (voice) *''Snoopy Unleashed'' (Animated Feature) - Lead (unknown role) (voice) *''The Alley Kats'' (TV) - Unknown Role (voice) *''Charcoal Feathers'' (TV) - Unknown Role (voice) *''Tiger Tales/Wild for Sharks'' (TV) - Stanley (voice) *''Slamdance'' (TV Special) - Co-star *''ER'' (TV series) - Stacey Taylor *''The United States of Tara'' (TV series) - Co-star (unknown role) *''Terri'' - Supporting (unknown role) Anime Roles (Lead and/or supporting roles in bold) *''Angel Tales'' - Midori the Raccoon' *Haibane Renmei'' - Dai '''(credited as J.D. Stone)' *Hellsing (OAV)'' - Girl in the Asylum (Ep. 1) (credited as J.D. Stone) *''R.O.D the TV'' - Junior (credited as J.D. Stone) *''Paranoia Agent'' - Boy with the glasses (Ep. 1), Schoolboys; Apologizer 2 (Ep. 2), Boy with cap/ Teaser (Ep. 6), Animated Boy (Ep. 10) (credited as J.D. Stone) *''Rumiko Takahashi Anthology'' - Kota (Ep. 1); Shohei Fuwa; Kosuke Kogure (credited as J.D. Stone) *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' - Kenta Takahashi (Ep. 15-16) '''(credited as J.D. Stone)'' *''Mermaid Forest'' - Nanao; Kota '''(credited as J.D. Stone)' *Kamichu!'' - Shoukichi Hitotsubashi; Chibi Kaze; Tulip '''(credited as J.D. Stone)' Theater & Stage '(Lead and/or supporting roles in bold)' *''Stand Through the Eyes of A Child - Karen *''The Miracle Worker'' (Stage Play) - Helen KellerMiracle workers: With fierce intensity, actresses bring Helen Keller's story to life Theatre review. Ventura County Star. Retrieved 29 September 2010. *''Fahrenheit 451'' (Stage Play) - Clairesse McClellan'Fahrenheit 451' burns in flashes Theatre review. Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 17 January 2009.[http://archive.is/20120718005838/www.americanchronicle.com/articles/view/59324 Ray Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451 in Pasadena] Theatre review. American Chronicle. Retrieved 17 January 2009. * Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (Musical) - Imogene/Ensemble * My Fair Lady (Musical) - Flower Girl/Ensemble *''Bus Stop'' (Stage Play) - Elma *''Picasso Does My Maps'' (Stage Play) - Parker *''Urinetown'' (Broadway Musical) - Little SallyCast list and photos for Simi Valley Cultural Arts Center production of 'Urinetown' Official Actors' Repetory Theatre Simi Valley Cultural Arts Center MySpace page. Retrieved 29 September 2010. *''Ragtime'' (Musical) - Brigit; Immigrant; Sob Sister *''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' (Broadway Musical) - Ensemble *''Annie Get Your Gun'' (Musical) - Jessie Oakley *''A Christmas Carol'' (Stage Play) - Belinda Cratchitt *''Beauty and the Beast'' (Broadway Musical) - Milk Maid; Salt Shaker *''Oliver!'' (Musical Play) - Charolette; Orphan *''Oklahoma!'' (Broadway Musical) - Schoolgirl; Ensemble *''Once Upon a Mattress'' (Stage Play) - Emily *''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'' (Broadway Musical) - Children's Choir *''The Music Man'' (Broadway Musical) - Gracie Shinn *''Journal of the Plague Year'' (Stage Play) - Lead (unknown role) *''The Sound of Music'' (Broadway Musical) - Louisa *'' The Butterfingers Angel, Mary & Joseph, Herod the Nut,& the Slaughter of 12 Hit Carols in a Pear Tree'' (unknown genre) - Inkeeper's Daughter/ Donkey *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (Stage Play) - Young Miss Foley *''To Kill a Mockingbird'' (Stage Play) - Scout *''Annie'' (Broadway Musical) - Kate *''The Wizard of Oz'' (Stage Play) - Lollipop Kid *''Peter Pan'' (Stage Play) - Jane Voice-Over in Video Games *''The Last Remnant'' - Additional Voices (creditied as J.D. Stone) *''Super Street Fighter IV'' - Makoto (credited as Jay D. Stone) References External links * *Jessica D. Stone resume and photos at NowCasting.com Category:1990 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from California